


Don't Tell Me 'Cos It Hurts

by DementedPixie



Series: Demented Pixie's SPN Fic [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e17 The Thing, Gabriel (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, and a bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedPixie/pseuds/DementedPixie
Summary: Don't speakI know what you're thinkingI don't need your reasonsDon't tell me 'cos it hurts





	Don't Tell Me 'Cos It Hurts

Gabriel shook his head. This couldn’t be happening. First this Arse-modeus character had developed such enormous delusions of grandeur that he had drained whatever was left of his Archangel grace to virtually nothing, and now this Mr Ketch… this… accent in a pant suit was trying to what, exactly? Rescue him? No way. 

Gabriel backed further into the corner of his cell, knowing he had nowhere to go but needing to try anyway.

Ketch grabbed at Gabriel, pulling on his leg to get him out of the confined space. Gabriel kicked with as much strength as he could muster but the only result was Ketch pulling harder, grabbing at his arm. And then he was out. Out of the cell. With Asmodeus gone and this Ketch apparently in charge. 

And he was supposed to run when he could barely walk?

But if this Ketch was on the level then this could be his only chance. 

And so Gabriel walked. 

The noises that were coming from his sewn up mouth were embarrassing, he sounded more and more like a kicked puppy the further they went. 

Luckily, Ketch was good at his job. He despatched the guard, grabbed Gabriel under the arm again, and marched them both away from danger. 

Except… Ketch’s idea of being away from danger ended up being an underground bunker with more Archangel warding than Gabriel had ever seen on a building before. 

They entered via a large staircase which Gabriel almost fell down as he tried to navigate the metal steps. Then Ketch pushed him into a chair and Gabriel cowered in the semi darkness, watching as Ketch cleaned himself up and stitched his own wounds. 

And then there were voices, two of them, and Gabriel was being dragged back out for them to see. Like a trophy. And it was… crazy. Surely it couldn’t be Sam and Dean Winchester? Dean looked confused as he recognised their visitor but Sam stared at the stricken Archangel with real sorrow in his eyes. Gabriel gazed up at him, trying to convey everything that had happened to him in one, pain filled, expression. 

Ketch bargained with the Winchesters and won. They talked about using Gabriel’s grace, yet again. Was that all he was good for? A source of grace? Apparently so. He had evidently moved from one prison to another. 

And then the moment he had prayed for was finally happening. 

The Moose himself, Sam Bloody Winchester, was sitting opposite Gabriel while he carefully removed the hated stitches from his mouth. 

Sam asked him a question but didn’t wait for the answer.

And nobody asked him the one thing they really should have asked, so Gabriel had to watch as they used his grace for the spell, to open the portal. 

And then he was left alone with the tall hunter. 

But what was he now?

A prisoner?

A commodity?

A liability?

Broken, battered, virtually human, there was only one hope that Gabriel could cling on to. That Sam Winchester would find it in his heart to help him. 

So he looked deep into Sam’s soulful eyes, and believed.


End file.
